wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinto Christian Mythology
In Japanese-Christian mythology, the Christian creation myth (天地開闢, Tenchikaibyaku lit. "creation of heaven and earth"?), is the story that describes the legendary birth of the celestial and earthly world, the birth of the first gods and the birth of the Japanese archipelago. It is a Timeline about Friendship Courage and Laughter. 'Timeline' 'Creation Arc' 'Past ' In the Beginning, God creates the world in six days and consecrates the seventh after giving mankind his first commandment: "be fruitful and multiply". God pronounces the world "very good". God creates Adam and Eve, the first man and woman, in His own image. God places them in the Garden of Eden and forbids them to eat fruit from the "tree of knowledge of good and evil". The serpent tempts Eve to eat fruit from the forbidden tree, which she shares with Adam and they immediately become ashamed of their nakedness. Subsequently, God banishes Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, and places cherubim to guard the entrance, so that Adam and Eve will not eat from the "tree of life". Centuries later, a devastating war broke out throughout the world which served as a means of reading the planet's memory to determine the future. This war featured the use of recent advancements in fonic weaponry that brought disastrous effect upon the planet. God came and stopped the fighting and finally saves the world. Mama Laura gave birth to the Sage of the Eight Paths (Takamachi). The Sage has a friend that was a Soumei Uchiha. He was Adopted by Izanagi and Izanami. The unnamed woman was attracted to the Sage of the Eight Paths and fell in love with him and gave birth to the elder son. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. On his Deathbed, He Chose his Elder Son to carry on God's plan of establishing peace throughout the world. He created the Tailed Beasts as one of God's Creations. God created the Baby Twins to be born in different families. The Three Boys find themselves assisting Noah and his family in the building of the Ark. They manage to join the crew for the long stay aboard the Ark, helping tend to the animals and keep things in order. They hop aboard the Ark right before the rains come to drown the evil army that is threatening to burn down the vessel. Moses discovers a burning bush through which God speaks to him. God instructs Moses to free the Hebrew slaves and take them to the promised land, and bestows Moses' shepherding staff with his power. Hotep and Huy boastfully "repeat" this transformation by using illusions to turn two staffs into two snakes, only to have their snakes eaten by Moses' snake. Pharaoh is hardened and orders the Hebrew's workload to be doubled. Moses and Tzipporah go to live with Miriam, who forgives Moses for his former disbelief, and convinces Aaron and the other Hebrews to trust him. Later, Moses confronts Rameses passing in his boat on the Nile. Pharaoh orders his guards to bring Moses to him, but they draw back when Moses turns the river water into blood with his staff; the first Plague of Egypt. Similarly to the earlier competition, Hotep and Huy use trickery and dye to make a bowl of water appear to be blood as well. Convinced of the might of the Egyptian gods and his own divinity, Pharaoh. again, refuses to free the Hebrews. As the days pass, God causes eight more of the Plagues of Egypt to occur. The plagues ravage Egypt, its monuments, and people. Moses feels tortured to inflict such horrors on the innocent, and is heartbroken to see his former home in ruins. Despite all the pain and destruction caused by the plagues, Pharaoh refuses to relent, and in anger, when Moses confronts him again, vows to finish the work his father started against the Hebrews, unwittingly providing the stipulations of the final plague. Moses, with nothing left to say to Rameses, resigns himself to preparing the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague. He instructs them to paint lamb's blood above their doors for the coming night of Passover. That night, the final plague, the angel of death goes through the country, killing all the firstborn children of Egypt, including Pharaoh's own son, while sparing those of the Hebrews. The next day, Moses visits the Pharoah one last time, who finally gives him the permission to free the Hebrews and take them out of Egypt. The following morning, the Hebrews leave Egypt, led by Moses, Miriam, Aaron, and Tzipporah. They are weary at first, but soon begin to heal and find hope and happiness. They eventually find their way to the Red Sea, but as they are resting, they discover that Pharaoh has changed his mind and is closely pursuing them with his army. With only a few minutes separating the Hebrews from the Egyptians, Moses uses his staff to part the sea, while a pillar of fire blocks the army's way. The Hebrews cross on the open sea bottom; when the pillar of fire disappears and the army gives chase, the water closes over the Egyptian soldiers, and the Hebrews are safe. However, Pharaoh is spared, and he is hurled back to the shore by the collapsing waves. Saddened by what he and Pharaoh have lost forever, Moses leads the Hebrew people to Mount Sinai, where he receives the Ten Commandments from God. The Three Boys, again find their way into Babylon. Immediately finding themselves standing out in the crowd, they are suddenly befriended by the prophet Daniel. He takes them into his house and gives them clothing to help them better fit in. A servant of the king offers them jobs, however reluctantly. In spite some hesitance, King Belshazzar and the party-arranging servant agree to use cups stolen from the Temple of Solomon for the celebration. An angry hand of God intervenes after the king uses the cups to engage in blasphemy, and writes on the wall the words "Mene Mene Tekel Upharsin," vowing an end to Babylon. Daniel warns about the meaning of the writing, and the implication that Persia and Media are about to co-conquer the region. The warning is ignored. Belshazaar is assassinated and the Mede King Darius replaces him. Daniel quickly gains favor with the new king; but jealous, evil conspirators want revenge. The time travelers try to intercept the plot, but end up being chased away. Darius, foolishly acting out of pride, accepts the challenge of the conspirators. Daniel is arrested and thrown into the lions' den, for refusing to give up his prayer life. The hand of God once again intervenes, forcing shut the jaws of the lions. When Darius finds Daniel still alive, he learns of how he was deceived. He immediately has Daniel rescued from the pit and instead feeds the conspirators to the lions. Jonah is also the central character in the Book of Jonah. Ordered by God to go to the city of Nineveh to prophesy against it "for their great wickedness is come up before me," Jonah seeks instead to flee from "the presence of the Lord" by going to Jaffa and sailing to Tarshish, which, geographically, is in the opposite direction. A huge storm arises and the sailors, realizing this is no ordinary storm, cast lots and learn that Jonah is to blame. Jonah admits this and states that if he is thrown overboard, the storm will cease. The sailors try to dump as much cargo as possible before giving up, but feel forced to throw him overboard, at which point the sea calms. The inspired sailors then offer sacrifices to God. Jonah is miraculously saved by being swallowed by a large fish specially prepared by God where he spends three days and three nights. While in the great fish, Jonah prays to God in his affliction and commits to thanksgiving and to paying what he has vowed. God commands the fish to spew Jonah out. God again orders Jonah to visit Nineveh and to prophesy to its inhabitants. This time he goes and enters the city, crying "In forty days Nineveh shall be overthrown." After Jonah has walked for a day across Nineveh, the people of Nineveh begin to believe his word and proclaim a fast. The king of Nineveh puts on sackcloth and sits in ashes, making a proclamation to decree fasting, sackcloth, prayer, and repentance. God sees their repentant hearts and spares the city at that time. The entire city is humbled and broken with the people (and even the animals) in sackcloth and ashes. Even the king comes off his throne to repent. Displeased by this, Jonah refers to his earlier flight to Tarshish while asserting that, since God is merciful, it was inevitable that God would turn from the threatened calamities. He then leaves the city and makes himself a shelter, waiting to see whether or not the city will be destroyed. God causes a plant (in Hebrew a Kikayon) to grow over Jonah's shelter to give him some shade from the sun. Later, God causes a worm to bite the plant's root and it withers. Jonah, now being exposed to the full force of the sun, becomes faint and desires that God take him out of the world. Mary learns from the angel Gabriel that she will conceive and bear a child called Jesus through the action of the Holy Spirit. Following his betrothal to Mary, Joseph is troubled (Matthew 1:19–20) because Mary is pregnant, but in the first of Joseph's three dreams an angel assures him not to be afraid to take Mary as his wife, because her child was conceived by the Holy Spirit. When Mary is due to give birth, she and Joseph travel from Nazareth to Joseph's ancestral home in Bethlehem to register in the census ordered by Caesar Augustus. While there Mary gives birth to Jesus, and as they have found no room in the inn, she places the newborn in a manger (Luke 2:1–7). An angel announces the birth to some shepherds, who go to Bethlehem to see Jesus, and subsequently spread the news abroad (Luke 2:8–20). After the presentation of Jesus at the Temple, Joseph, Mary and Jesus return to Nazareth. In Matthew 1:1–12, wise men or Magi from the East bring gifts to the young Jesus as the King of the Jews. Herod hears of Jesus' birth and, wanting him killed, orders the murder of young male children in Bethlehem. But an angel warns Joseph in his second dream, and the family flees to Egypt—later to return and settle in Nazareth. The Three Boys encounter an elderly version of the young man man raised from the dead in the city of Nain. He recounts to them the events surrounding the various miracles of Jesus' life. The Three Boys encounter Mark as he is gathering material to write the Gospel of Mark. He informs them of the events surrounding the Garden of Gethsemene, Jesus' numerous trials before Annas, Caiaphas, Herod, and Pilate, as well as the Crucifixion and Resurrection. 'Prehistory' A drought is occurring and several herds of dinosaurs seek an oasis known as the "Great Valley". Among these, a diminished "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera a "Three-horn", who was trying to smash a beetle until her father intervenes; whereupon Littlefoot's mother names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "Three-horns", "Spiketails", "Swimmers", and "Flyers" and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot follows a "Hopper", he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a large dark green "Sharptooth" attacks. He almost has them, before Littlefoot's mother comes to their rescue. During their escape, she suffers severe back and neck injuries from the Sharptooth's teeth and claws. At that same time, an "earthshake" opens a deep ravine that swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera from their herds. Littlefoot finds his dying mother, and receives her advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old Polacanthus named Rooter. Littlefoot later hears his mother's voice guiding him to follow the "bright circle" past the "great rock that looks like a longneck" and then past the "mountains that burn" to the Great Valley. On his journey (now all by himself), Littlefoot meets Cera once again and tries to get her to join him, but she refuses. Later, Littlefoot is accompanied by a young "Bigmouth/Swimmer" named Ducky, whose company bears him out of his depression. Soon after, they meet an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie. Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She later bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive; although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air and discovers a hatchling "Spiketail", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Diplodocus. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a tree bearing a single leaf, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling it down. Cera remains aloof; but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of "mountains that burn". Cera grows impatient of the seemingly resultless trip and decides to go another way, but Littlefoot refuses, telling her the way she is going is wrong and when Cera refuses to retract an insult about Littlefoot's mother (whom he mentioned to back his claim), a fight between the two ensues causing a schism in the travelling party whereby Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera. When Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit, Littlefoot rescues them; later to find Cera harassed by a pack of "Boneheads", and, having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie discovers the Sharptooth nearby. With this, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. As Ducky (being used as bait) lures Sharptooth to the water, Littlefoot and Spike are having trouble moving the boulder. During the proceeding struggle, a draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to flight. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group, allowing Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth, Petrie and the boulder into the water below, momentarily taking Petrie down with him; but he later emerges unharmed. Littlefoot, alone, follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. They join their friends at the top of a hill and embrace each other in a group hug. 'Recent History' 'Izumo Arc' After the Creation of the World, God Created Replicas, Kaiju, Ramerupt and other Creatures that lived Million Years Ago. 'Yamata no Orochi Arc' During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Seven Eight Headed Snakes and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Susanoo the previous Jinjuriki of the monster. After Susanoo and Kushinada wed, The Shinobi constructed the house for them and living the lives with the couples children. 'Sage of the Six Paths Arc' In Yggdrasil Island, an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Outraged by the theft of its power, the Shinju assumed its tailed beast form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo and his brother managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that humanity now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the moon. From there, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the chakra into the nine tailed beasts. 'Twin Towers' *The Xernea and Yvetal Towers were constucted. It was said the Legendary Pokemon, Charen would rest at Twin Towers. There was the Thunderstorm that cause the fire at the Zernia Tower for 2 Days. Charen was able to help the People and Pokemon escape from the Fire unharmed and the Northern Heavy Rain Fall put the end to the Fire. It was discoverd that the Three Shinobi of Konoha died in the Second Shinobi World War. But Charen was able to revive them as Legendary Guardians known as Ku Nu and Mu in the Modern Continent, Amerricka. *Hayquaza created the Rainbow and flies around it to keep it Balance. Fortron forms the Dens's Magma and Hyogre maintains the Sea. The Conflit started for 10 Days because Hyogre and Fortron were Opposite and seen as enemies. Hayquaza comes down from the Heavens to stop them and bring Balance to the Land and Sea. Hyogre and Fortron retreated to special caves where they rest. to prevent the Awakening, The Blue and Red Orbs were created and left out to Philippines for safe keeping. 'Contemporary History' 'Life of Paul Gekko' 'Naruto Shippuden Arc' ='As Naruto' = While the exhausted Paul was returning to the village, Amane found him and carried him back. He was greeted by the entire village and celebrated as a hero. Paul Gekko, disguised as Naruto Uzumaki manage to kill Kantainar's ancient enemy, the Kaiju Makers and slew the Giant Golem by chopping the arms, legs and head and then piercing it on the Chest with the Katana and slew the Three Tailed Kaiju who attempted to attack Monoha by piercing it's hearts and chopping it's Tails finding the Three Treasures of Izumo, the Six Colored Beads, Golden Mountain Sword and Master Shield while adopting Cassandra and manages to slay the Flying Dinosaur by piercing it on the belly and chopping the wings into pieces and cutting it's head off. On the island was in danger of going barren because people and Pokémon had stripped it of nearly all its berries. The island’s two strongest Pokémon, Ursaring and Beartic fought each other to a standstill over the last remaining berry, and things looked grim. but a small boy with Paul Gekko picked the berry and split it in two, offering half to each Pokémon and telling them to share. The island recovered, and today, the Pokémon Sumo competition honors that fierce battle. Saturn Gekko talks to Paul about being a Pokemon Master. Paul Gekko and his Family enter a western town, with his Older Son talking in a western accent. The two try to greet the people in the town but they run away because they mistake Paul for Cisco Snake (シスコオロチ, Cisco Pig). Paul think that there's something scary in the town and the two get in a store, but the people in the store mistake for Paul for Cisco Snake as well and run away, while the store owner quickly gives the clan money. Paul Gekko was finally reunited with his brother. Paul Gekko single handedly rescued the Boy in Shinto School from the pack of kidnappers. Paul Gekko went to Pop Star where he met kirby on a spaceship. Paul, Kyoji and Kirby entered the Planet Size Fortress with the Help of White Angel that manages to destroy the entire armada of the Space Ships and summons the Star Rod which destroyed Nightmare and escapes from the destruction of the Fortress and successfully completing the mission and returning home which is caused by the Tailed Beast State finishing the Boss of the Fortress off and the White Angel's Full Burst Lazers destroying the reactor. Paul Gekko made it to Kirby's Planet with Kyoji and Kirby. Paul Gekko says farewell to Kirby and leaves that magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. Paul Gekko mourns for Shunji Gekko, who died at the age of twenty-two after the Shadow Moses Island Incident in anguish. Paul Gekko came in and uses the RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam's beam rifle to free Kyoji and Schwarz, seemingly destroying the Devil Gundam. When Paul Gekko founds Kyoji injured very badly after the two Kyojis are one, Paul Gekko attempts to heal Domon's Brother with his medical ninjutsu but it was too late. With his final words, Kyoji admires love to Domon as a Brother and tells Paul Gekko to take care of Domon, and become a true friend to his Younger Brother. Domon Kasshu mourns over his brother's body. Paul Gekko comforts Domon because Paul has suffered the same fate with his Older Brother. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where Juubi arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman. Juubi attempted to impress Cass with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up choking on the candy the elderly woman had given him and was soon defeated by Ray Gekko. He trained extensively between the second and third round and told Lyn his dream of becoming Hokage; however, he was eliminated from the exams in another bout with Ray, who was then beaten by Souka, allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Ryofu was pinned by Ray having a change of heart because of Juubi's parting words, arrived and saved Juubi shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his right Shoulder. To save his team-mate, Juubi awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. the Right Shoulder, Juubi noticed Ray was about to be crushed by a Ryofu's Tempest Attack, he pushed him out of the way and the Blast accidently hit Juubi's Body and became unconscious. With no way to Battle, Juubi accepted his Fate and made an offering: giving Paul Gekko the Blade of Kindness as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier and Promising him about Protecting Lyn Nohora. After Years of being unconscious, He finally recovered in the Hospital due to Cassandra's care. Cassandra fell in love with Juubi and finally develops a crush on Him. Paul Gekko and his entire Family moves to America for migration and meets alot of Americans. Paul Gekko and his two brothers and one sister joined the Fairy Tail Guild and they were now reserved members. Paul Gekko met the strange puppet master along with Hank before they could undo the seal from his body and they are hoping to give the Orochi power to their unknown master. Botan serves Saiki faithfully, but makes the mistake of standing too closely to Ash when Saiki possesses him, and is blown away by the resulting energy surge (allowing Paul Gekko to enter Tailed Beast State to blow away those from the past members). 'Pokemon' 'Indigo League' *Red leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after his rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Blue. After getting the eight Badges of Kanto, defeating Team Rocket along the way, he challenges Kanto's Elite Four, then its current Champion, none other than Blue himself. After defeating Blue, Red becomes the Champion, then ventures to the Sevii Islands to eradicate Team Rocket and help Celio to connect his Pokémon Net Center to the Hoenn region. 'Johto League' *Ethan, Kris andLyra leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm, bonding with his/her starter Pokémon on the way. A red-haired boy steals one of Elm's three Pokémon, and challenges him/her as Ethan, Kris and Lyra's journey across Johto continues. A revived Team Rocket, using plans formulated three years prior, enrages many Gyarados, including a red one, at the Lake of Rage as they proceed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni. As they are defeated, the leader vows to never again re-form Team Rocket, and Ethan, Kris and Lyra continues to gather Johto's Badges, eventually gaining all eight and traveling to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau in Kanto. After defeating the Elite Four and their Champion, Lance, Ethan, Kris and Lyra then heads to the Kanto region to challenge its eight Gyms, which have changed from three years prior. After gaining all eight of their Badges, for a total of sixteen, Professor Oak declares them ready to travel to Mt. Silver, where they meets and defeats Red. 'Hoenn League' *Lunick and Solona is a passionate, nature-loving Rank 10 Pokémon Ranger of the Ranger Union who enjoys helping people. Lunick first appears arriving in Fall City to fix a fire that had started in a building. Using the help of several Pokémon, he rescues a girl named Iyori that was trapped inside but gets dumped by a girl he was dating in the process. After putting out the flames, Lunick is contacted by his co-worker, Solana, who informs him that the Ranger Leaders, Spenser, Joel, and Elita have failed in their mission to capture a Deoxys and have been defeated. After the Ranger Leaders were taken back to be healed, Lunick and Solana review the battle from Joel's Capture Styler. Soon after, Professor Hastings arrives and gives the two Rangers the mission to finish what the Ranger Leaders had started and capture Deoxys. Lunick and Solana capture several Pokémon to prepare for their fight against Deoxys and go to Lyra Forest to confront it. Soon after, they are attacked by Deoxys who quickly changes form and runs into Krokka Tunnel. Fearing what would happen if Deoxys gets to Fall City, Lunick uses a Grass Poké Assist to trap it in tall grass, only for it to cut it down and escape. They are quickly surrounded by the Go-Rock Quads, Tiffany, Garret, Clyde, and Billy who have defeated the final Ranger Leader, Cameron, and taken the Manaphy Pokémon Egg he had found. The two release themselves from Deoxys's grip and Solana goes after Tiffany, who had been sent to take the Egg to the Quads' secret hideout, leaving Lunick to face the other three alone. Lunick attempts to use various Pokémon Assists to try and stop Deoxys, only for it to break free from each one. Billy sends a Tyranitar to send Lunick flying and steps on his Capture Styler, crushing it to pieces. As the battle continues, Lunick realizes that Billy, Garret, and Clyde use their Super Styler instruments to change Deoxys into its Speed, Defense, and Attack Formes whenever they play them. Garret has his Scyther lift Lunick into the air while they use their Super Stylers to try and steal Lunick's Minun. Lunick, after witnessing Solana's battle against Tiffany, breaks free from Scyther's grip and uses Minun to soften their fall. Lunick has Minun break the Super Stylers Capture Lines, turning Deoxys back into its Normal Forme and allowing Lunick to capture it. After freeing Deoxys, Lunick reveals to the Quads that when he was held by Scyther, Solana sent him the message "Normal", which gave Lunick to force Deoxys back into its Normal Forme, allowing him to capture and free it. Defeated, the Quads make their escape, but not before swearing revenge on Lunick and Solana. Afterward, Solana and Lunick take Cameron and the Egg back to Professor Hastings's lab. Due to Fiore not having Trainers, everyone decides to send the Manaphy Egg to the Sinnoh region to find a proper Trainer to take care of it. Soon after, Lunick and Solana leave on another mission to stop a Grimer outbreak in the Fall City Waterworks. *May leaves Littleroot Town on a Pokémon journey shortly after moving to the Hoenn region from Johto by saving the local Pokémon Professor from an attacking wild Pokémon. At first, there is a deep-seated rivalry with Wally. After defeating Hoenn's eight Gym Leaders and, with the help of Rayquaza, calming both Groudon and Kyogre, released from their banishment by Team Magma and Team Aqua, respectively, he/she challenges and defeats Hoenn's Elite Four and current Champion, becoming the Champion. 'Sinnoh League' *Kellyn is a Top Ranger with an extreme hobby in collecting Ranger-related objects and photographic memory of every mission that any specific Ranger has done. He has great pride in his collection and gets very angry if it gets dirtied.Kellyn first appears in the Vien Forest after a wildfire starts in the area. After recalling the very first time a Field Move was used by Sven, he puts out the fire with a Blastoise. Soon after, he encounters Kate, a newly-appointed Top Ranger stationed that the Vien Base. After hearing that she saw his Ranger collection, Kellyn takes Kate to see the rest of it, but gets angry once he sees that she dirtied a copy of his Almia Times with her unclean hands. He decides to switch the magazine with a clean one, but notices a mysterious figure in the picture.Later, once Kate receives her Fine Styler, she goes outside to find Kellyn practicing capturing Pokémon, something he has been doing after seeing the mysterious figure. After using a magnifying glass created by Kate, they enlarge the Almia Times and find that the figure was a Darkrai floating near the Altru Tower. They go to the tower and find Professor Hastings hanging from a steel girder on the tower. Kellyn rescues Hastings using a newly-captured Togekiss and Starly. Soon after, they are the group is attacked by Heath of the Sinis Trio. Kellyn, Kate, and Hastings escapes by entering the tower's elevator, leaving Barlow and Crawford behind while they combat Heath's Pokémon. Upon exploring the tower, Kellyn and Kate confront Lavana and Ice, who have stolen the Tears of Princes from the Luminous Crystal and injured its guardian, Darkrai. Ice freezes the two with his Froslass, but thanks to Kate's technological skills, Kellyn's upgraded Styler becomes strong enough to break free of the ice. They manage to retrieve the Tears, but find that their old teacher, Kincaid, is really a member of Team Dim Sun and has Darkrai under his control. Kincaid reveals that with the Tears of the Princes removed, the Shadow Crystal corrupts Darkrai into an evil Pokémon. While pursing the escaped Kincaid, Kellyn breaks down once he realizes that nothing like this moment has happened in his records, thus making him unsure if they could succeed. Kate cheers him up by stating to forget the past, and sends Kellyn off to face Kincaid while she fights the remaining Pokémon alone. With his and Kate's Pachirisu, Kellyn successfully captures Darkrai, freeing it from the Shadow Crystal's control. With Darkrai's help, Kellyn defeats Kincaid, foiling his plans in the process. With Kincaid defeated, Kate, Barlow, Crawford, and Hastings return with all three Tears recovered. They restore the Luminous Crystal back to its proper state and see Darkrai off as it flies to another region. *Lucas, Dawn and Barry receive their starter Pokémon before actually reaching the lake. Their journey begins in earnest, and both Lucas, Dawn and Barry challenge the Sinnoh region's eight Gyms to gain the Badges necessary to challenge the Pokémon League Along the way, however, Lucas and Dawn is brought into many conflicts with Team Galactic, whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Defeating the team and calming Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Lucas challenges Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion, Cynthia, and becomes Champion. 'Unova League' *Hilbert along with their friends Cheren, Hilda, Dash and Bianca receive their very first Pokémon in the bedroom of Hilbert's House. in Nuvema Town from Professor Juniper. The four decide to leave Nuvema Town and go on a journey across their region of Unova, with Cheren wanting to learn as much about every kind of Pokémon possible and Bianca going against the wishes of her dad. Upon arriving in Accumula Town they encounter the nefarious Team Plasma who announce their plans for Pokémon liberation to separate Pokémon from humans. Hilbert and Dash then battle Team Plasma's leader, a mysterious man known only as N who claims Pokémon are his friends. Hilbert make a journey across the land of Unova challenging all eight Gyms and earning all eight Badges. After earning the eighth Badge, they travel to the Pokémon League where they defeat the Elite Four. Upon defeating the Elite Four, they discover that N has already defeated the champion Alder and promptly summons his castle, destroying the Pokémon League Castle. Ghetsis, one of the members of the Seven Sages reveals that he had the plan to separate people and Pokémon so that he could be the only person in the whole world with Pokémon. After defeating N and Ghetsis with Zekrom, N becomes sorry for all his wrongdoing and flies off to distant lands on his dragon of legend. Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca continue their journey in Unova and get recruited by an undercover officer codenamed Looker to discover and arrest the remaining six of the Seven Sages. After the arrest of all six, Hilbert and Dash returns to the Pokémon League, re-defeats the Elite Four, then challenges and defeats Alder, becoming champion of Unova. *2 Years Later, Nate and Rosa recieves first Pokémon from Bianca in hometown of Aspertia City. Together with Hugh, who hopes to take back his sister's Purrloin from Team Plasma, the duo takes on the new lineup of Gyms in the Unova region. After earning their seventh badge from Drayden, Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City, covering the city in unbreakable ice. The Shadow Triad takes the opportunity to steal the DNA Splicers from Opelucid Gym. Nate, Rosa and Hugh chase Team Plasma to Humilau City, where after earning their final badge, they confront Zinzolin, Colress, and the Shadow Triad at the Giant Chasm. After the Triad releases Hugh's sister's Purrloin, now a Liepard, Hugh tells Nate to go ahead and confront Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis. Just before Ghetsis freezes Nate and Rosa alive with Kyurem's Glaciate, N flies in on Reshiram with Zekrom saving them. However, Ghetsis uses Kyurem's power to turn Reshriam and Zekrom into Black and White Stones, then uses the DNA Splicers to turn Kyurem into Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Nate and Rosa causing the two Dragon Pokémon to separate, then defeats an enraged Ghetsis. Thankful, N suggests that Nate and Rosa proceed to the Pokémon League. Heeding his words, Nate and Rosaascend Victory Road, defeats the Elite Four, and emerges victorious in battle with the new Champion, Iris. After returning home, Hugh's sister thanks the player for helping her big brother, and tells Nate and Rosa that she has been dreaming of a Zoroark calling Nate and Rosa's name. At Hugh's suggestion, Nate and Rosa returns to Victory Road, finding a Zoroark that leads them to the ruins of N's Castle, where N and Reshiram and Zekrom challenge them to battle. After being defeated, N says goodbye to his dragons nd releases it by asking it to turn back into an orb to give to Nate and Rosa. Nate and Rosa climbs to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, and faces Reshiram and Zekrom again, this time, in an attempt to capture it. Dash, who was the Pokemon Champion returned to his former home town, Sunnyshore City in the Sinnoh Reigon along with Takata, Paul Gekko and his Fiance, Hotaru Uchiha and Utakata Uzumaki and had alot of crazy Adventures. 'Megaman Legends' *Elysium is created as a Utopian society. The Elder System is shut down and the Master System replaces it. *Most of the humans die from unknown causes. *The last human, The Master, dies on Terra (he lived on Elysium for three thousand years). *Mega Man Trigger attempts to shut down the Master System according to Master's wishes. Yuna remains neutral after first having opposed Trigger. *Data was created to protect Trigger's memories and the Master's genetic sample from Sera. *Trigger and Sera battle on Terra and Trigger is reset to his original form. Yuna seals Trigger and Data on Nino Island and Sera with Geetz on Forbidden Island. *The population exists on a series of small islands of Izumo. *An energy crisis breaks out once again and, in order to fulfill the energy needs, refractor crystals are mined from ancient ruins by explorers (or miners) called "Diggers". The ultimate goal of these Diggers is to find the legendary massive energy source, the Mother Lode. Diggers are often assisted by assistants who use computers to track enemies via radar. *Mega Man Volnutt is a digger searching for the Mother Lode along with the Caskett family, but their airship, the Flutter, experiences engine trouble and crashes on Kattelox Island. The family consists of Roll Caskett (Mega's "sister"), Barrell Caskett (their "grandfather"), and Data (a monkey that only Mega Man is able to understand). the group of Hylian Mechanics fixed their airship and finally have found themselves being loyal to the Casket Family. *Sonic the Hedgehog fades away when diggers are searching for Pizza and Chilidogs and Chaos Emeralds of Immortality, Invincibility, Invisibility and Returning to Life and the Legendary Treasure, Mother Lode. *The Diggers' Express and the Railway Continent Tracks were constructed and the Trains were builted with Iorn, Bronze, Silver and Gold. *Hotaru Uchiha was born and adopted by the Casket Family. Megaman Volnutt rescued trained Utakata Uzumaki as his Student on how to find refractors and perform Ninjutsus. *Utakata Uzumaki trained Hotaru Uchiha as his student. 'Kirby of the Stars' *Centuries ago, The Evil Demon known as Nightmare, craving the rule of the universe, made himself known and created a company called Nightmare Enterprises. It was to function as a front, and fund his operations and manufacturing of great armies of monsters, which he used to take over much of the galaxy. His actions devastated countless planets. There were those who stood to combat his evil, and they are the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. Both sides fought for many thousands of years, but Nightmare's monsters outnumbered them and only Meta Knight survived to see the aftermath. *Nightmare eventually threatens the peaceful country of Dream Land on the planet Pop Star, as it seems likely to be Nightmare's next target. The inhabitants are told that legendary hero will come to save them - the Star Warrior, Kirby of the Stars. *Everyone is quite surprised when Kirby's ship crashes close to Cappytown (Pupu Village in Japanese). At first glance, he doesn't look like much, as Kirby is tiny, round, pink, and only a baby! However, he is quick to save anyone who is in danger and soon befriends the siblings Tiff and Tuff (Fumu and Bun in Japanese), along with their friends (servants) Fololo and Falala (Lololo and Lalala). *The mean ruler of Dream Land, King Dedede, is jealous and suspicious of Kirby the moment his starship crashes. He and his sidekick Escargoon (Escargon) try to get rid of Kirby with creatures and machines provided by Nightmare. The attempts always fail, however, due to Kirby's natural abilities in one way or another. Just as in the games, Kirby can inhale enemies and gain the use of their powers. *As the Halberd gets into the fortress, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and Arthur and his comrades, Dragato, Falspar, and Noisurat tag along with the Halberd's crew. Dedede then uses his phone to call Holy Nightmare to complain to Customer Service. Dedede then tells Customer Service that they are doing a sneak attack on NME's fortress. Customer Service then tells Dedede that they can track the Halberd down with his phone signal. After what they did, Dedede and Escargoon get thrown in a jail cell. They contact Customer Service again, and he tells them that he is sending them "a little surprise". NME sends in Heavy Lobster to destroy the Halberd. Chef Kawasaki believed that Kirby could cook him, but Kirby failed to do so because it is made of metal. Chef Kawasaki then runs to the Halberd's kitchen to figure out something else. As he is doing that, Heavy Lobster chases Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Chef Kawasaki then return suggesting that Kirby give Heavy Lobster "the cold shoulder". Chef Kawasaki then throws some ice cubes and Kirby inhales them. He becomes Ice Kirby. He then freezes Heavy Lobster solid and Sword Knight fires his cannon. Meanwhile, Heavy Lobster sets Dedede and Escargoon free. They are contacted by Customer Service and are hypnotized by Nightmare. King Dedede and Escargoon take away Tiff and Chef Kawasaki while Kit Cosmos chases after them. Dedede and Escargoon arrive in the room where they see Customer Service. Escargoon makes a statement that they never actually saw him in person. Customer Service turns his chair around and reveals himself to be actually quite short. Dedede goes up to the intercom to ask Chef Kawasaki to make him some food, and quick. Chef Kawasaki arrives just right after he said it. Dedede starts pretending to chow down on the food. Knowing how awful his cooking is, Dedede shoves some into the Customer Service's mouth as revenge towards Customer Service. Nightmare sets up a trap for Kirby by placing him onto where he creates Demon Beasts, what seemingly looks like a checker board. As Fire Kirby, he attacks Nightmare. Nightmare is immune to Kirby's attack. After starting to get tired, Kirby falls asleep and Nightmare enters his dream along with Tiff. Tiff makes a attempt to summon the Warp Star, but fails. Nightmare states that since this is not reality, there is no Warp Star. Tiff then takes the Warp Star out of her pocket and throws it to Kirby, who inhales it. He then becomes Star Rod Kirby, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby and Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Tiff states that since Nightmare is a bunch of nightmares, he can only be defeated in a dream. Kirby had no idea what she is talking about. Since the Halberd is destroyed, they have to use the teleporter to get back home. Curio, Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are then at the castle trying to repair the teleporter. They end up repairing it & the gang ends up back home. Happy that they no longer have to deal with Nightmare anymore, the Cappies express their happiness, while King Dedede & Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiff and Tuff state that everyday with Kirby will be an adventure. 'Legend of Korra' *After the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Aang and Zuko brought people from the four nations together and founded the United Republic of Nations, with its capital being Republic City, a large "metropolis powered by steampunk-type technology" such as cars and motorcycles.10 Aang and Katara had three children, the youngest of which was Tenzin, the only airbender of the three siblings. Meanwhile, Toph Beifong traveled extensively to teach metalbending. After Aang's death in 153 ASC, the next Avatar, Korra, was born in the Southern Water Tribe. *At present time, seventy years after the end of the Hundred Year War, Korra, a rebellious seventeen year-old girl is set to complete her training and fulfill her role as the Avatar. She has already mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending by then. At the beginning of the series, Korra travels to Republic City and starts her airbending training with Tenzin. Tenzin himself is married to Pema. He has two daughters, Jinora, a "bookworm", and Ikki, a "motor-mouth", while Meelo, his first son, was his only son until Episode 10, "Turning the Tides", when Pema gave birth to another boy named Rohan. However, Republic City is not what Korra imagined it to be. Anti-benders called "Equalists", who oppose the arts of bending, utilize techniques such as chi blocking to further their goals of revolution, led by Amon. Korra must fight rampant crime and the Anti-bending Revolution, assisted by two brothers, Mako, a firebender, and Bolin, an earthbender. She is also joined by her animal companion, Naga, and the Metalbending Police Force of Republic City, who are led by Toph's daughter, Lin Beifong. *Noatak and Tarrlok are fleeing the city in a speedboat, where Noatak proclaims joyfully that as long as the two of them remain together, there is nothing they cannot do. Tarrlok seems to agree and refers to him by his true name. Noatak repeats it and warmly chuckles, saying that he had almost forgotten the sound of his own name. Tarrlok notices the Equalist gloves on the shelves of the boat. While making sure his brother is preoccupied with driving the boat, he puts on a glove and then opens the fuel tank and places his gloved hand over it, reiterating that "it will be just like the good old days." His words cause Noatak to shed a tear as he looks ahead. As Tarrlok activates the glove, a small spark flashes behind Noatak, resulting in an explosion that kills both of them. Korra rides to an ice-cliff overlooking the ocean, dismounts, and walks to the edge. There, she looks to the horizon and silently cries. As a tear rolls down her face and drops she looks down at it as it falls to the thin sliver of ground far below. She starts sobbing and sits down, curling up into an infantile position. Seeing the bottom half of air-monk clothes she assumes it is Tenzin and tells him she wants to be left alone, but the figure replies, "But you called me here," unwilling to leave. Korra, surprised, looks up to see a grown Aang standing there gently smiling at her. Aang informs her that "You're finally connected with your spiritual self." Stunned, Korra asks how she managed to perform such a feat. Aang explains that it is when one hits their lowest point, that they are open to the greatest change. As this is said, the rest of the past Avatars materialize behind him, all of them looking toward Korra. She is no longer alone, and she has finally moved past her spiritual block. Aang assumes an energybending position, touching Korra's forehead and heart. His thumbs, eyes and airbender tattoos glow along with his silhouette. Behind him, the rest of the Avatars also enter the Avatar State with their eyes glowing. The glow around Aang's silhouette subsides, and he steps back, still in the Avatar State, disappearing along with the rest. *Korra opens her eyes, revealing the white glow of the Avatar State. She rises upward in an airspout, facing the cliff and sends a wave of air behind her, followed by a wave of fire and then a wave of rocks on the ground. The ocean waves below surge and break against the edge of the cliff, confirming her bending has returned in full. She floats down as the air spout dissipates, and exits the Avatar State. Aang had successfully used energybending to reconnect her to the other three elements. Now an Avatar with full access to all of her Avatar abilities, both physical and spiritual, she turns around to see an amazed Mako. The two warmly embrace, as Korra tells him she loves him as well, and they share a passionate kiss. 'Mecha King Ghidroah Arc' *Among the Crash Site, The Excavators have Discovered the Meteror was eventually the Mecha King Ghidorah, The Robotic Three Headed Dragon that has alot of Weapons and Solar Panel Wings. Korra have sensed a great fear of the Strongest of all Avatars. Paul Gekko test out the Mecha King Ghidorah and successfully destroying the Dark Axis Fortress and General Zeong. *Mecha King Ghidorah went an immediate Rampage terrorizing the United States of Japan but was successfully calmed by Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki. *Dash returns to the Sinnoh Region bringing the Lusturous and Adamant Orbs to Spear Pillar on Mt. Cornet with Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki. The Lake Guardians came and chose Paul and Yuki to protect Dialga nad Palkia. *Paul Gekko makes a wish upon the Adamant Orb about taking his Lover to the Beach 8 Years Ago. Dialga the Temporal Pokemon have appeared and bestowed it's Power of Time to Paul Gekko and was able to Revive Hayate Gekko from the grave without a Zombie form and a Sacrifice. *Yuki Uzuki makes a wish upon the Lusturous Orb about Flying upon the Sky seeing the View of the Castle in Unova Region. Palkia the Spatial Pokémon have appeared and bestowed it's Power of Space and was able to Revive Itachi Uchiha from the grave without a Zombie form and a Sacrifice. *Hayate and Itachi wander of to California and heads to Universal Studios Hollywood. Itachi uses the Genjutsu to paralyze the Security Guards and the Security Cameras. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki started to chase them in Jurassic Park River Adventures but were caught by Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Itachi heads to where Kabuto Yakashi was Hiding. Uxie and Mespirit were able to restore memories of Hayate Gekko. Hayate thanked Ash, Cynthia, Dawn and Brock and Yugao Uzuki for coming to Universal. Hayate impressed Yugao with the skill. the Mecha Ghidorah's Roar summons Hayate's consciousness to make him crash land at Yugao against the tree. Hayate gave Yugao a Farewell present, the Triforce of Courage before being sealed by the Sealing corps of the Hidden Sand. 'Sinnoh Smash Arc' *Dash was accompanied by Paul Gekko, Yuki Uzuki, Tobias, Yuki Uchiha and Kaede Uchiha to explore the Yggdrasil Tree *The Ancient Carvings were revealed that the Yggdrasil Tree was made by Martel, the Magical Enchantress, who summoned Dialga and Palkia. *Dash meets Burgh and the Sewaddle. Hotaru Uchiha and Kaede Uchiha have seen Hotaru sleep-riding on the Herd of the Deerling. Dash saved Hotaru and Sewaddle from being fallen into a Waterfall. Unfortunately Sewaddle's Clothes were messed up and Hotaru's Feelings of missing Utakata as his Sensei were true. Paul Gekko has a Levanny and made Clothes for Sewaddle and Paul Gekko comforts Hotaru about Utakata reminded in the Past. 'Star Wars Arc' *Yuki, Kaede and Moriya Uchiha were Born in the 2010 A.D on Planet Dens. Yuki builted the Black Empire and successfully on Constructing the Death Star III. *Old Republic was turned into Galactic Empire by Emperor Palpatine. *The Rebel Alliance was born on fighting the Evil Galactic Empire, who were in the command of Darth Vader and ruled the Galaxy with the Iron Fist. *Death Star IV was destroyed and Paradox was arrested thus bringing down Paradox's Black Imperial Reign. *Paul Gekko became Tanukin Skywalker and was capable of being a Young Ally praised by Darth Martel. The Black Empire Walkers were led by General Veers during the Battle of Hoth. *Emperor Palpatine was killed and the Freedom the Republic was reborn. Darth Martel ascended to Palpatine's Throne and easily Conquered Planet Mobius after the Battle of Endor. *The Black Empire joined forces with the Hylians to help bring peace to Planet Dens. 'Memory Arc' *Utakata Uzumaki, Hotaru Uchiha and Paul Gekko became the best friends. Paul Gekko lived a perfect life with Yuki Uzuki and traveled together rode the Train to California. Paul Gekko and his Friends and Lover were having the picnic in the Sugar cane fields. *Naruto and Utakata trapped Paul Gekko in the Tailed Beast Combat. Paul Gekko told Naruto about the resemblance of his brother died in the old age in Technology. Paul Gekko used his Hidden Crescent Moon Meteor and Naruto used his Rasengan. Paul Gekko was able to suppress the attack and leaves Naruto and Utakata behind wounded after the battle. *After the Battle of the Sugar Cane Fields, The Akatsuki was disbanded and the Ten Tailed Human Hydra Host, Cara Yamata managed to purify Obito Uchiha by showing Loving and Caring Courage and then finally weakened the Ten Tailed Deidarabotchi and capture it. Obito fades away after the white goo was melted and turns into dust. *The Memory Temple was constructed in the 21st Century. After the Memory Christians have place Pictures of Paul Gekko and his Heroics, Paul Gekko had a son named Ventus. Ventus Gekko was raised to be a fine young student of Kyoji Hasamune in Paul Gekko's Vision. 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon' *A Boy named Time Gekko awoke with the unconscious mind and was living in the treehouse with the Wild Pokemon in the Pokemon Hideout in Kalos Reigon. Ventus met Tepig and became best friends. *Professor Mill gives the Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs to Time and starts the Pokemon Journey. *Time Gekko captures a Zebstrika in Route 6 and Ven's Tepig evolved into a Pignite. *Time battles and captures a Skarmory by using Zebstrika and saves Pichu and Pikachu. *Time went to the Rainbow cave to enter the Rainbow Portal to Spear Pillar only to defeat Team Galactic and captured Palkia and leaves Cyrus' Fate unkown when the portal was destroyed by Zebstrika's Thunder Dragon. The Wild Pokemon takes Ventus back to rainbow cave and brings him to the Guilt Master in the Pokemon Headquarters. the Talking Chatot explains about bad Pokemon doing Bad things is on the rise and time gear was broken. Ventus went to the labyrinth cave to capture a Gabite and retrieve the scale to heal the young shinx, who was sick. *Time captured the Primal Dialga and finally the Darkness fades away. *Time enters the Pokemon League in the Unova Region and finnally recieved Eight Gym Badges. Ventus enters the Unova League and defeated the Elite Four and a Champion. Time have finally became a true Pokemon Master. 'Megaman ZX Event Arc' *Thetis the Childhood Friend of Paul Gekko was reunited. Paul Gekko likes to swim with thetis because he likes to hang around with sea animals. *During the Coconut Swimming Contests, Hidden Leaf Ninja Hayate Gekko have discoverd Paul Gekko's Special Chakura and Thetis megamerges with Model L like a Aquatic Torpedo firing at the Battleships that causes him Paul Gekko to go off course to the finish line and finally win the Coconut Ribbon in First Place, Paul Gekko gets a Mountain full of Peanut Butter Jelly sandwiches in second place for his family to feed. Hayate was knocked out unconscious. *Gekko Clan and Thetis were finally able to take the unconcious ninja to the hospital for recovery. Gekko Clan and Thetis joined the Giro Express for delivery service. *Gekko Clan, Thetis, Aile and Girouette fought against the Mavericks. Thetis and Aile was able to locate Giro and Paul Gekko at Area O. Serpent the redisent of Sliter Inc. weakened Girouette, Aile and Paul Gekko. Giro transformed into a Cyber Elf and Paul Gekko was filled with anguish and Aile double Megamerge into ZX the Ultimate Megaman and was able to obtain four biometals and defeated serpent and aile was reunited with the guardians. 'Teens. Next. Door. Arc' *The group of Teenagers are willingly to build the First High School Planet orbit over Planet Dens called the Rainbow System. Teenagers made their own coffee supply and food supply for their survival and won the first victory against the Evil College Empire who were in the command of Darht Hydrax. The Empire however was far from defeated. During the snowy day, the teengers in the Alakai Street temple were able to retrieve the Imperial Plans of the Ultimate Weapon the Death Cake, the Battlestation that can destroy the School Planets in the Dyna Galaxy. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uchiha have lead the Teens Next Door fleet, the Orginization for teenagers to the moon of cybernet called Broth, the moon filled with snowy grounds and mountains. *Hydrax launched the full ground assault to the take out the shield generator protecting the teenager's secret base to secure the Death cake plans. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uchiha were able to escape the base and finally discover the weakness of the cake, the main recator. Paul Gekko studied about the Death Cake orbiting the Planet Dens. *Hydrax was defeated and arrested but released by Paul Gekko's strategy of takeing ou the Death Cake leading the squadron of F.L.I.E.R.S. The Teens Next Door may enjoy the peace and harmony. *Teens Nex Door made the Cameo of the Lord of the Beans. 'Rumor Arc' *Paul Gekko have came to the White Island for a new place for his family and thetis to live in that leads them to a great research on Susanoo. *Paul Gekko looked carefully in the temple at the White Island where the carvings about Susanoo Uzumaki and Kushinada Haruno and accidentally awoke Naruto no Mikoto from a deep slumber. Paul Gekko adopted her as his own grandaughter. *Naruto no Mikoto uses little power to build the Mansion for Thetis and the Gekko Clan to live in. *Gekko Clan and Thetis and Naruto no Mikoto were having a magnificent dinner like Pizza, Cheeseburgers and Turkey sandwiches. Paul Gekko and Thetis enjoyed swimming in the giant Hot Spring. *Naruto no Mikoto was attacked by Anko, who is Orochimaru's former student and was a Hidden Leaf Gennin and was forced take naruto to the hidden leaf village when climbing on the palm trees. Paul Gekko came just in time to save Naruto with Paul's Eight Tailed Partial Ninja Form but was injured by Anko's Striking Snake Arms. Naruto used the genjutsu to make Anko flee back to the Konohagakure. Yuki Uzuki was able to restore Paul Gekko's health by Healing Jutsu taught by Naruto no Mikoto. *The Konoha Shinobi Army attacked the Mansion but the Gekko Clan and Thetis Clan were able to escape from White Island that causes Naruto Uzumaki and Utakata to let their guards down. 'Paul Tekko's Fairy Tale Arc' *Thetis, Paul Gekko and his Family traveling to Diamond City to live in the Humble Village in the Forest of Terror. Paul Gekko forged the Name of Paul Tekko before the Hawt House starts tonight. *Paul Tekko and his Family were poor and sad about the mess at the White Island. The Trusting Pokemon, Reshiram have came and chose the sad Gekko Family about courage becoming the truth and created the Limo and Limo Driver and turns the Shinobi Clothes into Modern Clothesin order to make it in time, However, Reshiram can trust them about going to Hawt House only to make it back to the village before the clock strikes 12. Reshiram may assist the Gekko Clan and Thetis on a Family Trip. Reshiram was able to scare away the Konoha Shinobi Army by summoning the Nine Tailed Fox only to the Konohagakure destruction cause greatly. Thetis and Paul Tekko's Family made and watches Mona and the Hots Slices with Takeru Uchiha sing the Moshimo song for the Fans of Mona and Paul Tekko. Paul Tekko's Heart was filled with Joy and Happiness and Mona have putted him on stage and let's him sing with Takeru. Before the Clock Strikes 12, Reshiram pauses time with his Powers that causes the Cave of Time Gates to close and the five great nation shinobi were unable to open it because of the Time Stop. Mona gives him the slice of Pizza before Thetis and Paul Tekko's Family were finally be able to make it to the Humble Village on a Limo and Reshiram undo the pausing that causes the clock's hand to point to the 12. However, Mona found the left blue sandal that was found on the enterance to the Hawt House. Takeru bring Paul Tekko the left Blue Sandal to the house and Mona have finally have put Paul Tekko's left Blue Sandal back on his left foot and finally Reshiram finally fixed the Mansion the Naruto no Mikoto made and left by flying through the Rainbow. *Shinji Takato and Honey D. Paul's Family invited the Gekko Family to a big bash at the Izumogakure's Ninja Clan Village. Shinji Takato, Honey D, Paul's Clan celebrated with the Gekko at long last with a all you can eat buffet. *Paul Gekko, Thetis, Yuki Uzuki, Ventus and Shiji Takato have found the Mamenchisaurus only to meet the founder of Jurassic Park, Dr. Henry. Ingen came and invites them to Jurassic Park at Isla Trusta. They agreed and arrived by the Helicopter. They are having a good time. *Paul Gekko and Paul Young helps Chase Young, Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi defeat Wuya. But very soon after their victory he traded his soul for Lao Mang Eternal Soup to obtain eternal youth having it's monster form forever devouring everything in it's path to get to the Shen Gong Wu including Emperor Scorpion. Paul Gekko managed to save Paul Young from the Dark Side thus causing Chase Young to take his place. 'Godom Empire Downfall Arc' *The Savior summons Paul Gekko with the Full Eight Headed Dragon form to defeat the Godom Emperor's Giant Dragon and finally the Downfall of the Godom Empire was fulfilled. *On a distant land, called South Kaiser, a race of natives dwell, praying day and night to a mighty god. Bathing her mythical spirit with praise and utmost devotion to her greatness. It was not until the encroachment of man, did the natives know of death, suffering, and evil. Ransacking the island, a group of pilfering thieves, stole a pair small six-inch high ladies, the Shobijin priestess that lived on the grounds. The islanders tried to fight back, but against guns they held no power. With tear soaked eyes, and blood dripping lips, the head priest crawled to the temple. His voice echoed in mournful cries, as at last the giant egg, which had been housed inside, broke. Lifting into the cavern of the darkness, Mothra was born. Feeling the Shobijin's cries, the huge caterpillar made it way towards Izumogakure. Destroying homes, ships, and countless millions in property, Mothra crawled. Days passed before finally she reached the heart of Tokyo. There, Mothra met with the military's full might. Tanks and rockets were shelled against the huge insect with unrelenting fury. Sensing that her current form was too slow, the caterpillar climbed Tokyo Tower. However, her mass was far too much for the structure, and the metal sentry collapsed. Taking care of the advantage, Mothra began to spin her silk. The milky white strains fallen about her form, and forming a huge while cocoon within hours. What the people of the world had viewed with her Larva form, was nothing compared to what lied in waiting of the egg. Dawn rises on the new day, and beholds the view of the temporally halted monster, Mothra. Concealed in her cocoon, the Japanese public fears what devilish tricks the beast might show. But the military is already well and ready to take advantage of the immovable creature. Team Okaina brings in two Heat Ray Guns from the Rolisican government, they plan to hit the creature while it was helpless. Hours tick by, before finally the atomic cannons were fired. Blazes a thousand times more powerful than any star, stream from their metallic like barrels, and burned into the cocoon. Causing the flammable material to turn into a flaming inferno. Man's technology transformed the once soft womb, into a charred husk. Japan breathed a sigh of relief, until the truth revealed itself.Muffled cried lifted from the prison, followed by cracking Pieces of the shell fell away, showing to the world a new evolved Mothra. Resembling an adult moth, the creature spread its wings and took off. The hurricane force winds from her flapping, sent cars and people flying. Screeching on last time, the winged insect flew to New Kirk City. A place that held her fairies. Team Okaina stopped Human conflict that stopped the arises before the twins are taken from their captors and giving back to their protector. Saying goodbye, Mothra and the sister girls left, flying back to their island in peace. 'Kuro Akatsuki Arc' After Paul Gekko was hand-chosen to be Susanoo's successor, Cloud watches Paul fought and finally weakened Fuu, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Since Paul finally defeated the Three Jinjuriki, Cloud and Paul met at Side 3 and Hotaru Uchiha befriended the Rivals and their preacious ones. Unfortunately Cloud have taken the Three Knocked out Jinjuriki to the Ka Boa Bu the Space Fortress that makes Paul anxious about rescuing them in Mecha King Ghidorah but was blocked by Tifa and her Shadowy Mobile Armor. Yami, Kuro Akatsuki's General then tries to take advantage of Sasuke's hatred to help him defeat Mecha King Ghidorah. Sasuke, however, having learned the truth about Itachi, sided with his brother over Kuro Akatsuki and Paul summons Izanagi to weaken the General Yami and Itachi then admits to Konoha's dark side, but still firmly considers himself a Konoha ninja, greatly shocking Sasuke. Admitting to his own faults for how Sasuke turned out, Itachi promises to tell him something important after the battle, which he intends to finish with "Izanami". Itachi explained the mechanism behind Izanami and when he used it. Seemingly angered when Itachi told him why he used a technique that could be cancelled by the victim, Sasuke listens as Itachi explained his reasons for doing so, before Itachi tells him that he would be stopping the Impure World Reincarnation. Resigned to the fact that he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not give up his vendetta against Konoha and in the same manner that Itachi strived to protect it, he would destroy it. With that, he wished his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him with his hand outstretched. Itachi then explains to Sasuke that what Danzō and Tobi had told him had been the truth: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever. Sasuke then watches as his brother's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation, leaving him with Paul and Yami. Paul's Vision that Sasuke used to locate Cloud. Unfortunately Paul's Vision was true. Sasuke saw The Nine Tails extracted from Naruto along with the Two Tailed Beasts extreacted from Jinjuriki by Cloud's Fully designed Gedo Statue like Mobile Armor. Paul and Tifa met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They share the similarity about Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again some time later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognised both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. Following this, Lalah saw her first action in combat as she tested the Elmeth in an attack on Solomon, which was now under Federation control. Following additional adjustments to the Elmeth's system, Paul Gekko and Tifa shared a "Newtype bonding", a sort of telepathic bond. Unfortunately Cloud, who is the second Char Aznable in the Mobile Armor called Apsalus Dragon arrived and chastised Tifa for "consorting with the enemy" and raised his beam naginata to strike down Paul's Brother, Kaede. However Cloud hesitated as Paul goes for Cloud's Cockpit as the Escape Pod that resembles a Dragon Based Head of the Mobile Armor as a Weak Spot, Lalah's Elmeth knocked away the Mobile Armor and took the fatal strike. Lalah died immediately and her death a profound effect on both men and Tifa, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one which culminated in the movie Char's Counterattack. Though initially getting Paul Gekko's Mobile Suit and Cloud's MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong Mobile Suit losing their own Special Equipment in the Final Battle at Ka Boa Bu, Only the War in the Astroid Fortess to be stopped by Banagher in his Unicorn Mobile Suit and Marida in her Banshee's Counterpart Mobile Suit go temporarily insane and attack anything that resembled a "Gundam", including Riddhe's Delta Plus. In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman. 'Ten Tails Arc' Anna's Yggdrasil Family was born who is more friendly to Paul Gekko. Yggdrasil Island was guarded by the Yggdrasil Guardians. Paul Gekko realised that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were Twins born by the Hand of God. Paul Gekko was spying on the Songs and Hyms were eventually to be learned by Tear Grants and Van Grants at the Castle when singing and counting Pokemon. Paul Gekko warns Yulia and Yuki by using the Ryuseken No Tsurugi as the Singing Microphone (Under the Sea). In the Middle of the Song, Tear Grants discovers that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were twins. She crosses through a portal and breaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van feigning as young Luke Fon Fabre's swordmaster and mentor, and encounter Paul Gekko and the Twins. Before the song ends, Luke Fon Fabre intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the five away into Izumogakure. Van Grant's Betrayal Luke and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van is trying to destroy Akzeriuth and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the folly of the world and to use the fonic hymns. Tear saves Luke and the others, but failed to protect Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. They went into the Tartarus, which is operational enough to go through the mud and miasma. Tear then informs the group about the world they live in is called the Shell world. However, the Sephiroth that supports Akzeriuth was destroyed by Luke, who says it's not his fault. Everyone leaves Luke except for Mieu, who understands his pain. They arrive at Yulia City and Luke refuses to go inside the Mayor's office and is confronted by Asch, who fought Luke and won. Luke awakens to find himself in Asch's body; he learned that perfect isofons can communicate with each other in which his fon slots were opened at Choral Castle. Asch enters the meeting room in which everybody agrees to assist him except Tear, who will stay in Yulia City. The Tartarus returns to the Outer Lands via the memory particles that caused the Sephiroth to appear where Akzeriuth had once been. The party head to Belkend where Van visits often to gather information. They went in an office where they learned that the traitor to Kimlasca, Spinoza, is still working in Belkend. Jade is then revealed to be Dr Balfour, the Father of Fomicry. Spinoza escapes but not before mentioning Van's preservation project and left an information leading to Ortion Cave. Guy leaves the party for Luke at Aramis Spring. Asch dreams of his past seven years ago when he was kidnapped and when Luke was born. Reaching the end of the cavern, they found out that fonimin that is mined out of the cavern covers at least a tenth of Auldrant. Data of the residents of Hod, which should have been removed by the Malkuth military, is also found. An earthquake happens and Asch tells the party that the earthquake was caused by the falling of the Runica Plains. Luke is sent back to his own body and confronts Tear about the destruction of Akeriuth. He plans to change and as proof of that he cuts his hair. Paul Gekko to the Rescue Natalia is told that her father is alive and that they know where he is. She is also told his name and that he was working with Fon Master Mohs. Her father is none other than Badaq, or as he is known as now, Largo the Black Lion. Luke and the others discovered from Spinoza that they can access Auldrant by using the jewel to absorb the seventh fonons at the absorption gate, but they also have to go to the radiation gate simultaneously. So Luke, Natalia, and Guy go to the radiation gate and Tear, Jade, and Anise go to the absorption gate. When Luke, Natalia, and Guy arrive they encounter Largo, and they fight to the death. Natalia shoots an arrow in order to prevent Largo from killing Luke and it hits Largo and he dies telling Natalia that she looks like her mother. Tear, Jade, and Anise arrive at the absorption gate and they encounter Fon Master Mohs, who brings Van back from the core in exchange for the seventh fonstone. Van tells them how he came back to life and Tear and the others prepare to fight Fon Master Mohs and Tear kills him with Holy Cross. Luke then fills the key with seventh fonons and opens the road to Eldrant. With Mohs and Largo dead and the Planet Storm stopped at last, the shield surrounding Eldrant has been brought down, but the raised city is still protected by heavy anti-aircraft artillery. While Kimlasca and Malkuth prepare for an attack, Luke and the others prepare themselves as well. Guy gives up his quest for vengeance, Natalia accepts her birth father's death, and Luke and Asch quarrel over the reason for their existence. Finally, the military forces of both countries create a diversion to draw the fire of Eldrant's anti-aircraft defenses, and as the city of Eldrant attempts to ram the Albiore, Ginji crashes the Albiore III into the side of the city, creating an opening. The party heads for the newly made entrance to Eldrant while Van awaits their arrival. Luke and the others arrive at Eldrant and prepare for the battle against Van, but on the way, they are informed by Ginji that Asch went to fight on his own. While running in to a room, the group encounters Asch who was killing Oracle Knight replicas and they fall for a trap, which Asch and Luke fall into another room. Tear and the others are left to fight Legretta and Sync. Tear and Jade fight Legretta and Anise and Guy fight Sync. They manage to defeat Legretta and Sync and look for Luke. Meanwhile Luke talks to Asch and tells him to fight Van which infuriates because Luke isn't doing anything to acknowledge himself. Asch challenges Luke calling him a replica and Luke wins and so Asch hands Luke the key of Lorelei. Asch stays behind in order to fight the Oracle Knights in the room. But Asch fights not as Asch the Bloody, but as the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke finds the others and they go to fight Van. Asch manages to kill most of the knights but he suddenly had a pain in his chest because he was slowly dying and ends up getting stabbed from behind. Asch then kills all the replicas and dies. Luke senses Asch's death and informs them of it. Natalia becomes heartbroken, and Jade tells Natalia to get up and to know who was really suffering. Luke and the others go to fight Van for the final showdown. Paul Gekko steps in to help the group by entering Tailed Beaste Mode. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated by Paul Gekko who was taken over by the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. Everyone gathers around to greet the man. While the man appears to be a physical combination of both Luke and Asch, a final view of the man shows him carrying his sword in the same fashion as Luke. At the end of the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails' Alter Ego Dice and meets Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. They are intrested in the Peace Treaty after the War. Unfortunately, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack. This causes Dice to Transform into the Dragon Form of Ten Tails. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was the Nine Tailed Beasts leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. 'Heritage in the Night' Paul Gekko was reminded about the Shinobi Heritage after he was fallen to the water but was saved by holding on with it's arms by his brother and was lifted to the shores by spirits of his Mother and Father. After Heritage, He helped the Tank Platoon from Izumogakure deliver the medicine to the hospital and succeeded. Paul Gekko easily killed the Giant Barracuda, who was responsible of killing the Child's Mother in the attempt to save the Princess of Luxara. Paul and the Autobots teamed up to defeat the Perfect Megatron and his army of Decepticons that was draing the energy feom his home planet. Paul Gekko feared that ressurection is drawn near, He have extracted Megatron's Hearts to separate Megatron's Body Parts into Nine Pieces and Scattered all across Dens (The Left arm in Minccina, Right Arm in Izumo, The Head in America, The Torso in Torabia, The Left Leg in North Kaiser, The Right Leg in South Kaiser, The Gun in Kagenato, The Left Shoulder in Luxara and the Right Shoulder in Katina) and then he sealed away the Heart in the Altar bounded with Chains which was treating with the Plasky Particles inside the Raka Shrine. 'Mecha Ghidorah and the Mighty Naroi' Paul Gekko is at the Mountain where he leads Yuki Uzuki to the Ancient City of the Jurakings and shows her the way through the ventilation system to a small space under the building and Summoning Mecha King Ghidorah, using Yamata no Orochi and summoning Izanagi to apparently project a image of the Northern Lights on the wall gazes at the lights, "its beautiful" she says "yeah, beautiful," Paul Responds. But was interrupted by Naori Gekko Face to Face from the Rusty Vent. Yuki runs away crying, Paul follows her and says he's sorry for taking her to see what was wrong with , Yuki says that she's glad he did, they hear a loud noise, which turns out to be Naori encountering Paul. She was determined to save him from it so he would accept his fate and reality. Paul and Yuki take off with Raikō Shimiza saving them from Naori, two Shinobi which came out to be Raimei Shimiza and with a light come to see what all the noise. A user of the Izanami, Naori activated the technique on her comrade, shimiza and her fiance; and in the end, he and she ultimately gave up and finally accepted his true fate, thus being freed from Izanami's loop plus realizing the Truth about entering and realizing Izanagi and Mecha King Ghidorah at the Temple. Tatsuya then asks Paul about how he defeated the Ten-Tails where Paul tells him that he was able to defeat him thanks to his Students. However Paul tells him that is not interested in Gunpla battles, so he gave up on him. Hearing about Takashi increases Tatsuya's curiosity over him. Then Mira Gekko enters the room, telling Paul that there is trouble, where she points outside, showing Takashi doing a wrestling move on Monta Gonda. After Paul stopping him, Monta asks Tatsuya why he is allowing Takashi to enter the school grounds, where Tatsuya lies to him saying he invited Takashi and Shinka to the school for his piloting abilities, and how he was the one who defeated the Ten-Tails. Monta asks Tatsuya if Reiji can show his abilities, and that he would like to Gunpla battle against him. Tatsuya allows it, where afterwards he becomes the judge of the Gunpla battle between Paul and Takashi's RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and Monta's MRC-F20 SUMO. During the battle, after seeing Takashi's unique piloting abilities, he becomes fired up. Takashi charges and wins the match. However Tatsuya Yuki challenges to a match in his MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing, which made the 6th World Championship. Mr. Ral explains that Tatsuya's immense piloting skills had given him the nickname of "The Crimson Comet". Reiji charges into the fight, but the Zaku Amazing manages to dodge Takashi's attacks with its high mobility, and manages to disarm the Banshee Gundam. Paul and Takashi are stunned they were only defeated in seconds. Tatsuya is seen monitoring the school grounds with Monta, where he sees that Sei is busy designing the Banshee Gundam's new equipment. 'Kekkei Genkai Arc' *Few Years have passed, the Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki, Paul Gekko have pulled the Sword of Summoning from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Kagenato rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. After finding out Five Sacred Masked Beasts chose Paul Gekko, she thought she wasn't worthy of the sacred sword. But the monks reassured her that she had surpassed her family's stain and is more than worthy of wielding the sacred mirror, Dvapara-Yuga. Unfortunately, on the night of the ceremony, the Mothra came into the temple, killing the monks and Paul Gekko who before became emperor of Izumo, attempted to help the Team Okaina. So she put Dvapara-Yuga onto Paul and saves him. She was a bit gentle for Paul because she is protective for his sworn brother. *Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession and then transforming him into a Prince Houmei of Izumo thus having a Indian Elephant with a Monkey Tail as a Transportation. Yagumo was born as a dancer, She was part of the parade and was created by the Five Kamis along with her sister. She spent a year dancing with talents. Halberd was commandeered as the blimp. The Sacred Beasts goes into hiding after leading a parade to the Izumo Palace. Paul Gekko although offending Yuki Uzuki appearing as another typical rich and self-important prince, eventually wins Yuki's Love by taking her on a romantic ride on the flying magic carpet. Afterwards, the carpet takes them to Luxara so he deceives her by telling her that he really is a prince and had just pretended be a commoner in order to escape the restrictions of konoha life, much like what Yuki did. Paul Gekko ended up with Yuki Uzuki falling in love with each other. The Emperor of Izumo crowned him as the successful Emperor and a Special Christian. Yuki and Emperor Gekko have a son named Ventus Gekko after his fantastic security was highly upgraded. Thetis became a right hand man for Paul Gekko. After the God's wisdom was given to Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki have invited all of Honey D. Okaina's Family Members and Okami Yuki's Family and his people to a banquet to honor God and praise him. The Emperor Paul Gekko have succeeded in expanding his God's Kingdom (Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo Villages) with his family and his People. He spreaded the news about God the Father of all Christians all around the world and succeeded releasing slaves from slavery because Paul told the Tenro Clan that Paul's God was stronger than other Demon when ever he was everywhere. *Pakura, who used to be Maki's mentor was sent on a mission to stop Iwagakure's plans during their feud with Suna and successfully accomplished the mission and was hailed as a hero by the village in Izumo. Pakura was on the Mission about the Emperor making an alliance with the Izumogakure only to be trusted to serve Paul Gekko's God and herself as a servant. Emperor Gekko was very happy and made Yagumo and her sister as members of Team Okaina. *Ventus Gekko was grown into a young man. He met Kyoji Hasamune and looked up to him as his master. Ventus became a great Leader of the Team Okaina. He made friends with Aqua and Terra. Team Okaina was able to free the anit Shinobi Citizens with the Key Blades and Gundams from the Elevens in North Kaiser. Ventus and his Team were successful on liberating the Hylians and destroying the New Death Star made by the Galactic Empire. *The reborn Team Okaina fought Tagna and successfully captured him in the Anime World and sends him back to the Dream World. '2010 Arc' *Paul Gekko and his family recieves the Ability to go into Earth and the Ninja World and back to Planet Dens. *The White Angel and the Gekko Clan came to the Human World (Earth) and met the young girl and simply became friends. *Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki celebrates Christmas on Christmas Night. *White Angel Crew and Paul Gekko returns to Planet Dens. 'See Also' *Shinto *Christian Mythology Category:Mythologies Category:Time Category:Origins